Una mentira que hiere
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Simplemente cada esfuerzo parecía un paso más cerca de la verdad y también de su desaparición. pero tambien se mintió así mismo y termino lastimándose en el proceso..."Este One shot participa en el reto: "Ritual de iniciación " Del Foro El Abrevadero"


**Una mentira que hiere**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary:**

 **Simplemente cada esfuerzo parecía un paso más cerca de la verdad y también de su desaparición. "Este Drabble participa en el reto: "Ritual de iniciación " Del Foro El Abrevadero"**

 **Random–Emoción: Tristeza**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 836 aprox.**

 **+++++Vana Esperanza+++++**

* * *

Allen pudo sentir como todo parecía volverse tan frio como la nieve.

Si, tener a Kanda al lado no lo hacía sentir mejor porque en cierta forma descubrir la verdad no cambiaba sino su modo de pensar con respecto al Noé que habitaba en su interior y que pronto tomaría el control.

El precio de la verdad, era muy alto para él.

Lo más gracioso, era que no tenia rencor alguno contra el invasor que lo haría desaparecer, no.

Era más bien un sentimiento de tristeza al saber que él había sido responsable en cierta medida de vanas esperanzas que infundo como lo que una vez Tyki lo llamo "un monstruo".

«En cierta medida lo era» pensó con ironía mientras lo envolvía una sombra y era el exorcista que había perdido su vida junto a la persona que amaba en una absurda guerra creada entre el corazón y el conde durante mucho tiempo.

Era un remolino de melancolía, miedo, opresión, culpabilidad pero era solo tristeza, una emoción sin sentido nacida de las malas decisiones y sus consecuencias al dañar a otros.

«Y lo había hecho» pensó al recordar las estúpidas palabras que pronuncio delante de Lenalee cuando le prometió que era su hogar, o que tal vez de forma indirecta había guardado la esperanza de que al saber la verdad podría cambiar el destino que le deparaba a la humanidad una vez terminara su tiempo.

– **¿Brote de habas?** –la voz de Kanda lo saco del frio que parecía recorrer su cuerpo, la negrura que casi lo tragaba en un mar de tristeza se desvaneció poco a poco al ver el ceño fruncido del pelinegro– **¿Qué sucede?**

«Mas bien que no sucede» pensó al verle allí, sintió mareo al pensar en la mirada llena de vana esperanza que provoco en este escéptico exorcista que había vivido como una máquina para una organización egoísta que nació de una extraña disputa estúpida y que ahora lo acompañaba en estos últimos momentos que quedaban de lo que era su existencia.

– **Nada…** –dijo en un murmullo, en un borrón vio como este alargaba su mano y lo agarraba de la solapa para levantarlo contra el árbol que había visto el comienzo de lo que sería su mundo, o más bien el de Neah y Mana que solo eran una causa perdida al tratar de comprenderlos cuando incluso ellos mismos tenían una historia perdida.

– **¡Eres un estúpido al pensar en lo que sea que pienses!** –comento el pelinegro con sus ojos llenos de ira– **Eso era lo que más odiaba de ti, que cuando te sucedía algo nunca decías nada y solo sonreías, estúpido brote de habas, podían lastimarte y tu solo sonreías…**

Las lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, el alma parecía partirse en pedazos y simplemente le miro con tristeza porque tal vez albergo esa misma mentira que le dijo a otros sabiendo que era inevitable aferrarse a esa vana esperanza, a veces la determinación no era suficiente porque en el momento en que la oscuridad tomara el control: Desaparecería.

– **Por lo menos esta vez, puedo ayudarte** –dijo Kanda, lo vio sonreír pero aun cuando seria lo último que veria sabia que no podía mentirle que debía irse de su lado sino moriría.

– **Kanda, yo…** –murmuro sintiendo el calor, el cansancio y una terrible tristeza deslizarse por cada miembro la desesperación solo le hizo insistir aun cuando solo pudo sentir la voz de este lejos– **Yo…aléjate…**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« El mundo era diferente»

Neah abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente al mismo exorcista que era amigo de Allen, si, el mismo que habia sido usado– _Y que lo habia apuñalado_ –para revivir un Akuma de nivel 4, aun si era experimental o no, al caso venia poco.

Pero lo que si venia era la mano en su espada, el intento de atacarlo porque en cierta medida era un exorcista y un enemigo.

Así que fingió que era Allen y lo miro como si fuera su hermano Mana para luego extender su mano a través del tórax del hombre sin que este siquiera pudiera hacer algo contra él, excepto enterrar la odiosa inocencia en su brazo izquierdo.

Este lo miro con sorpresa, luego una sonrisa avisto en el rostro como si lo hubiera visto antes y cayó hacia atrás dejando que la sangre fluyera.

Neah solo pudo sentir una opresión en el pecho, se froto una y otra vez la mano llena de sangre para luego ver borroso como unas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos, era la misma emoción que conocía de maravilla desde aquel entonces y la odiaba realmente: La tristeza.

Era la causante de su desesperación, la causante de todo este desastre y de que perdiera a la gente que amaba creando un círculo vicioso de muertes sin sentido.

Apretó los dientes sacando la espada, aparto las lágrimas de sus mejillas, la muerte siempre lo rodeaba por eso no se aferraría a los recuerdos del usuario o mucho menos de su vida, relegándola a la oscuridad dejo que la usual frialdad lo rodeara para terminar con su misión, aun si el mundo entero lo odiaba debía cumplir con su propósito: Destruir la inocencia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
